


Ten Cross Campaign Ships

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assortment of kinks, Assortment of ships, Biting, Bondage Sex, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fingerfucking, Get Fucked or Die, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Tempest Keyleth, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fang kink, neck biting, possessive thoughts, sex as payment, sexual service, ship prompts, slight dubious consent, slightly Possessive Sex, slightly dominant Keyleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: A collection of ten cross campaign ships, some suggested and some that came to me, that I wrote small drabbles for.  Each chapter will be a different ship and a different scenario/kink.  Heed the tags, they will be posted with each chapter, and enjoy!1- Yasha/Vex2- Delilah/Beau3- The Plank King/Percy4- Grog/Caleb5- Percy/Vex/Marion6- Marion/Cassandra7- Pumat Sol/Gilmore8- Keyleth/Avantika9- Avantika/Ripley10- Raishan/Beau
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Anna Ripley, Captain Avantika/Keyleth, Delilah Briarwood/Beauregard Lionett, Grog Strongjaw/Caleb Widogast, Marion Lavorre/Cassandra de Rolo, Marion Lavorre/Vex'ahlia/Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowki de Rolo III, Pumat Sol/Shaun Gilmore, Raishan/Beauregard Lionett, The Plank King/Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Yasha/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 44
Kudos: 136





	1. Yasha/Vex, Strap-on

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Yasha/Vex
> 
> Strap-on sex, where Yasha finds out just how much Vex wants and loves to get fucked. Not that she minds in the slightest, since fucking beautiful women is a gift too.

Yasha almost thought that the woman under her was trying to crawl away. Only just barely did she think that, before Vex's hips would push back further onto the strap-on buried deep inside of her pussy. When she did with deep, keening moans, Yasha made sure to push her own hips harder forward, driving Vex further into the mattress as she fucked her.

"Oh fuck, come on and fuck me harder, darling!"

Vex had been begging and whining for that the moment Yasha had pinned her to the bed and got behind her. She was desperate in a way that had surprised and caught Yasha a little off-guard. She knew she should have heeded Beau's warning. Beau had said that Vex was a needy squirmer who wanted to get fucked and would try whatever in her power to.

But sometimes it was hard to take Beau seriously when she colorfully described what sounds she dragged out of the women she slept with. Her tales often left little to the imagination.

But feeling that soft round ass pushing back against her, feeling it brush against her skin with a lover's teasing touch, made Yasha pull her hips back and snap them hard forward. The slap of skin fueled her own desire to spank that had been turned down. Their hips meeting would have to be enough, already feeling how her thighs were slick. Yasha enjoyed being as close as she could to the women she slept with. Skin-to-skin contact and the heat building up with each touch drove her wild like the rush of a fight.

"Come on, darling," Vex panted out, turning her head and blowing away sweat-soaked strands of her hair out of her face. "Fuck me like I know you want to fuck me~" The way those needy words sounded in that velvety tone of voice was truly a god-sent _gift_.

Yasha found her so very beautiful, feeling that clenching sensation in her gut at the fact she was able to fuck such a beautiful woman. 

Was there truly anything better?

So, she hunched her shoulders further down, pressing her bare chest against Vex's back, and curled her fingers tighter against Vex's. It was with this position that allowed her to thrust her hips with rapid, short movements. There was a quiver to the thighs underneath her that told Yasha that she really could fuck an orgasm out of Vex. Probably more than just one, like Beau had regaled.

Maybe Yasha would be merciful with her strap-on to allow Vex even _one_ orgasm. 

Just maybe, as she began to pound into the woman with a renewed vigor and nonstop energy. 

Vex bucked her hips back to meet her thrusts, not wanting Yasha to do all the work right now. She was crying out and moaning loud enough to wake the dead moments later, though found out that Yasha wasn’t done with her yet. Not that it apparently bothered Vex in the slightest, crying out for more as she was fucked through her first orgasm of the night.


	2. Delilah/Beau, fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Delilah/Beau (Anon suggestion)
> 
> Fingering, where Beau meets the mistress of her fantasies and wonders if there could be anyone else that makes her whole body weak just with her fingers

There was something dangerous about this woman that turned Beau on. Besides, of course, being strapped down to her fucking huge bed covered with sheets that definitely cost more than a few thousand gold. The woman's hand occasionally brushed against her skin, with more fingernail than fingertip. Just the way she moved, a sensual way to lure someone in and then pounce, gave Beau the aroused shivers of her darker fantasies.

Ones where the women were near other-worldly and powerful ( _check!_ ), had the ease of control ( _check!_ ), and ultimately made Beau feel as though she would rather be nowhere else but here ( _definitely!_ ).

Beau gave an experimental tug on the satin ties keeping her hands secured to the headboard, and soon watched as Lady Briarwood slowly smiled at her.

"Too tight?" she purred out in a voice that one would be only foolish enough to believe was caring. Beau wasn't foolish. She knew the woman didn't care for her entire well-being but was fine enough to know that she wasn't a threat. For now, at least.

"They're great. Real tight," Beau answered back, swallowing thickly when the other woman nodded once and climbed up onto the bed. Her eyes tracked every languid movement, like Delilah Briarwood was a leopard. She moved like one; her body rippled like water. Delilah stopped between Beau's tied open legs and smirked.

Whatever that smirk meant, Beau felt equal parts ready for it and almost afraid of what machinations of pleasure Lady Briarwood had in store for her.

"I want to see you _quiver_." One of Delilah's fingers teased its way slowly up the inside of one of Beau's thighs. It crept its way closer to between her legs like a rogue in the shadows. Beau felt the impulsive flex of the muscles in her thighs to shut but could not follow through the action. Didn't want to when it was just inches away from the heat and folds that were obviously the destination Delilah had in mind.

" _Please_ ," Beau begged. The word fell from her lips without a second though, and soon she blushed at the desperation in her own voice. She could see how Delilah enjoyed hearing her beg. Beau also felt her reward for doing so when Delilah continuing to move her finger now further between Beau's legs.

The first touch of Delilah's finger, much colder than Beau had realized it was, slipped between her folds, and Beau sucked in a hard _gasp_ of air. It felt like her lungs were completely full as Beau went still for that moment. Delilah's finger started at the top of her labia lips before slowly moving down between the folds. The wetness soon gathering there eased the movement, slicking the finger up. The finger dipped lower on its journey but stopped when it kissed Beau's entrance.

Beau really squirmed now, fighting back the urge to really add some _colorful_ expletives to what she wanted to tell Delilah what to do with her finger. Her head tossed from side to side and threw her messy, undone hair about. She wanted something inside of her _now_! She needed it!

But Delilah was in control. If she wanted to finger Beau to orgasm, she would. In her own time.

That was what drove Beau _nuts_.

"Should I even begin to please you?" Delilah began her teasing, running her finger up and down the wet folds. Another finger joined the first on its journey. "Do you think you should be so quickly rewarded with pleasure now?"

Beau bit back the cries out hard enough she swore she could have bitten through her lips. She wanted them to thrust inside of her, touch her, and make her feel amazing! She felt that they could. There was an expertise to how they moved and touched her that told Beau without words.

"Please, touch me! It feels- I can't-” Beau barely could get a coherent sentence out. Those fingers circled around her entrance like sharks, and it was driving her wild. When one just barely dipped inside of her, that's when she tossed her out and whined.

Beau heard Delilah chuckled, wondering just what that meant, before she soon felt one finger slowly pushing inside of her. It pressed against her inner walls, moving and searching. Beau felt like everything was numb but those feelings. The finger continued to push all the way in, before it slowly slid out some and pushed back in. The thrusts were slow and almost lazy, but Beau didn't care or mind.

She clenched down on it, moaned because of it, and wanted Delilah to never stop.


	3. The Plank King/Percy, public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Plank King (Wyatt Marinos)/Percy
> 
> Public sex in front of the Revelry wasn't exactly something Percy had thought of when he was younger and dreaming about pirates and the open sea, but being fucked by a goliath wasn't something he was against either.

Percy had never felt so humiliated and so turned on in his whole life. Having all eyes in the room on him resulted in those two dual feelings, making him want to squirm from view and keep his head held up high in front of them all. It was the latter action that he could actually do, since movement had been restricted somewhat. That didn’t mean he hated only given one option. Because, at the moment, Percy was in a place that was more exciting and terrifying than he had ever imagined.

Finding himself on an island full of pirates and seated on the king of the pirate's throne was like a boyhood dream come true. Having read stories about them and always dreaming about fighting and captaining a ship entertained his dreams.

Except one part of his current reality wasn’t like his dreams from youth. He wasn't the only one seated on the pirate throne. Rather, Percy sat upon the lap of the current Plank King and the goliath's thick cock.

Thick goliath cock wasn't new in stretching his asshole wide open to its limits. (Thanks to Grog from being the main reason he could without passing out from the burning stretch.) Percy rather enjoyed it, though others could also say he was _desperate_ for thick dicks in his ass. The human found that thicker cocks made him feel...deserving of being fucked in the ass. A way to put him in his place. The Plank King apparently agreed with him.

It had only taken a quick critical look from the goliath seated on his throne, before he called Percival closer and told him his choices as of the moment. Since he wasn't a pirate and could pose a threat if he brought others here, he had two choices to make. 

Swim all the way to the Wildemount shores or put himself to work as their entertainment.

Percy met back the hungry look of the Plank King, feeling the looks all around on him, and made his choice. 

He found himself not able the suppress the shivers that ran up his spine when the goliath's rough hands began to touch him. Hadn't stop when those fingers soon pushed his breeches down and shoved into his mouth with a quick order to get them wet. Percy was moaning around them as he did, and he let out a yell moments later when those same spit-covered fingers were pushed inside of him. 

Jeers and hollers from those watching started up, calling him everything from "finger-sucking slut" to "the King's new cunt!" Every word, every insult and slur, Percy heard and did nothing about to correct them. All he felt he should do was make sure that his body wasn’t tense for what would come next after those fingers.

It was good that he did, since the cock that soon replaced those fingers were not kind as well.

Once the Plank King's cock plunged into him, Percy found that he didn't care what they called him. All of it was true, since he never wanted to be empty right now. His hips were moved by the Plank King’s hands on his hips to get him moving on the cock. The human did so, gasping with how full he felt with the cock inside of him.

Maybe he would only remain on the Plank King’s cock while Percy was here, but that wasn’t such a bad thought to add to his pirate fantasies.


	4. Grog/Caleb, size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Grog/Caleb
> 
> Size difference, trans man Caleb, and just what happens when Caleb gets fucked by the largest cock inside of him

This was definitely the biggest cock inside of him, at least inside of his front entrance. Usually toys and others tended to be average size, since Caleb rarely let anyone fuck his front rather than ass. He wasn't adventurous, usually, and enjoyed when he was more pampered than fucked.

But seeing the size of the cock when the goliath, Grog, stripped to show off had Caleb wet before he could even think about how it would be _ruining_ his holes. Grog even teased him further when he stepped closer, the hard cock bobbing in the air, and brushed the tip against the start of his slick folds. 

Caleb wanted to hide the sight of how wet he was, but it was too late for that.

"Do you like on top or…" Grog's voice trailed off during his question, looking still confident but also careful. It was sweet to see that the big man actually cared about his opinion.

" _Ja_ , on top is fine," Caleb answered back with a soft nod and quickly found himself then seated on Grog's lap for it. There was surprise on his face before it melted into a slightly nervous arousal.

Of course, the "nervous" part dropped away the moment Grog managed to tease and slowly help Caleb lower himself down onto the cock. There was no thought to be nervous will he was slowly being filled by the cock. The stretch was incredible, ridiculous almost, but he didn't tap out. Caleb knew his front entrance could take in the cock.

"Gods, you're so warm and nice around my cock." Grog's _sweet_ dirty talk was about as much as Caleb expected, but he didn't hold it against the bigger man. He was careful and helped keep him upright. Caleb felt his knees nearly go out from under him when just half of the thick dick was inside of him.

What he would feel like when the rest followed was almost too much to think about.

But he kept going, rocking his hips and wanting to feel Grog's cock against every part of inside of him. The other didn't appear to mind, groaning and digging his fingers into Caleb's hips.

When Grog finally managed to bottom out, that's when Caleb stilled as he looked down. He felt Grog's gaze following his own. Caleb ran his fingers down his flat chest and towards his stomach, which would have been just as flat too.

Except now there was definitely a distension there. There was only one answer to why, and Caleb felt a moan rising up in his throat when his fingers pressed against his gut and felt the cock inside of him. Grog also groaned as well from the touch, bucking his hips up. The cascading feeling led Caleb into moaning too, squeezing down hard around the cock.


	5. Percy/Vex/Marion, threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Percy/Vex/Marion
> 
> Suggestion: "Percy and Vex goes on vacation to Nicodranas and enjoy the Ruby of the Sea. Unsure on kinks."
> 
> Thought this would be such a cute ship dynamic to write, especially since Vex loves pretty woman just as much as her husband does.

“Vex, dearest, are you alright?” Percy’s voice asked from behind her, hot breath brushing against her ear. He had some of his weight against her, while he thrust up and fucked her. He was caring in his voice and the softness that immediately took over the rougher thrusts.

“Oh _yes_ , darling, so good,” she answered back, moaning against the mouth that had moved away just enough for her to reply. The red tiefling woman she had been kissing grinned at her with a pleasant and seductive smile, before she took back Vex’s speech and mouth.

Vex was in heaven, sent there by her husband and this woman working together. She had to be, because this seemed almost too good to be true.

She was so very thankful for the suggestion from Allura to travel more. At first, Vex hadn’t thought the suggestion wasn’t going to be more than just that, traveling and deals to be made to help Tal’dorei. But it hadn’t. Because this trip then led to a very wonderful discovery within the port city of Nicodranas that neither Vex nor his loving husband had thought would be there. 

Well, they knew there were those that worked within similar lines of work, but no one had the class that this woman had. There was a uniqueness, almost like a brand, that the famed “Ruby of the Sea” had that attracted their attention. 

Vex had thought only she had wondered just how good such a woman with a name like that would be. But Percy had surprised her when he mentioned the name, and further surprised Vex when the suggestion that they shouldn’t skip visiting the Lavish Château. He had a spark in his eyes that Vex knew well, gladly returning the soft, teasing smirk before agreeing with him. They shouldn’t delay any longer in seeing such a beauty that was spoken by most within Nicodranas. If she would allow them to see her, then it would certainly be a way to end their stay within the port city.

Marion Lavorre allowed them stay within her domain and personal night together.

There was no surprise on her part in the fact that a couple wished to spend time with her. She seemed agreeable to it as long as they were comfortable with it. Percy, ever the gentlemen and loving, asked Vex her choice how to spend the evening if she wished for something more. Of course, she wouldn't want to spend it any other way than together. 

Marion had a soft look on her face that betrayed nothing but a pleasant attitude. But Vex was also well adapt in reading people now after her adventures and ladyship of Whitestone. She made no comment about it.

First there were drinks, small food, teasing, foreplay, and here they were.

Vex hadn't thought of how they were going to arrange themselves. Percy came in then, getting behind her and suggesting she enjoy herself. Vex pressed a deep kiss to her husband's mouth and did the same with Marion, who happily returned it. There was a magnetic charge about the woman that left Vex's head spinning.

Even more so when her husband began to fuck her as she continued to make out with the tiefling. Truly the best night they had in Wildemount.


	6. Marion/Cassandra, slight bondage and biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Marion/Cassandra
> 
> Suggestion: "Cassandra De Rolo goes to the Ruby of the Sea with a slightly peculiar request. She has a thing for bondage and fangs (tieflings have fangs right?)"
> 
> Well, this was a bit more to the fangs and biting aspect than the bondage side, but I figured it flowed better that way. Also, adding in little hints as to "why" was fun too.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself, Cassandra."

The voice whispered against her earlobe made said woman shiver within the bonds that kept her in place on the bed. They were tight too, only allowing her to shiver without really moving. It has been her request, one that the Ruby of the Sea allowed with a safeword in place. Even if she wasn't the one being tied up, Cassandra hated to think that the other woman thought she wanted to hurt herself with the registrants.

Cassandra had been before, but now she wanted the pleasurable feeling that came with it.

It may have taken a trip to Wildemount to achieve it without anyone spreading anything about one of the Ladies of Whitestone indulging herself, but it was worth it. The famed "Ruby of the Sea" offered Cassandra what she wanted without judgement and happy to help her with enjoying such unique enjoyments.

Because Cassandra hadn't just asked to be tied up. No, there was more that she asked Marion to do that she hadn't told anyone else. Not that she spoke of her sexual pleasures, but this was something she kept closer to her chest.

"I am relaxed. Please continue." Her voice was still a bit stilted, since she never really indulged paid pleasures. Especially not with her secret desires of being bound and biting.

But Marion apparently didn't mind and understood somewhat. Her hands trailed down Cassandra's naked body, finding spots that felt so achingly good to be touched. Soft moans left her lips, pleased gaps that she never thought she could make from soft touches alone.

It was when the tiefling woman moved her mouth lowered, pressing her lips to Cassandra's neck, did the pale woman shake more than before. Marion paused, eyes darting up to gauge just the mental state her client was in, before she parted her lips and lightly bit the flesh under her lips.

That's when she really heard Cassandra _moan_.

Marion had bitten harder enough to feel his fanged canine leaving marks, which just stirred up more moans from Cassandra. The body underneath the tiefling arched up, pulling on the bonds hard. But it wasn’t for freedom, as Marion continued to nip and suck at the neck. A hand between Cassandra’s legs proved that she was enjoying this greatly, slicking up the fingers within moments.

Biting wasn’t an unusual indulgence to partake in, but there was something more, deeper, that Cassandra was getting off to. Marion could feel it in the way the woman’s body trembled, and her lips trembled out silent words that were not voiced.

But that did not mean Marion would stop, wanting to give her client whatever pleasures she desired. So, she continued to bite at that lovely neck, careful about the marks she left, and slowly began to rub Cassandra’s clit as well since the woman couldn’t do it with the cuffs around her wrists.


	7. Pumat Sol/Gilmore, more than one Pumat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Pumat Sol/Gilmore
> 
> Suggestion: "Pumat Sol goes to a type of magical item maker convention (maybe even the annual celebration at White Stone) and meets Gilmore. The two hit it off and have fun experimenting with a few items they've been working on. And Gilmore is just happy there is more than 1 Pumat."
> 
> I got a bit off subject on the start, since I really just wanted to write more about Gilmore getting fucked by more than one Pumats. Maybe I will expand it later or revisit the ship *shrugs*

There was a certain charm about Zadash that attracted many people from all over. Especially if the fair city was boasting about a celebration of magic and such inventions brought forth and enhanced by such powers. Usually, many would shun away from such displayed magic, but there were charms about it that drew in more that wanted to see and possibly get their hands on such magical items.

It was also good for businesses too, with the boom of both local and foreign people visiting the city.

Pumat Sol saw his store be one of the top hits to purchase from, though having magical clones of himself to keep it stock did help. What would require other hands to work, he had himself to keep the store running and also managing to network with other enchanters and business owners as well. It was always good to start looking to expand out,

One such man couldn’t have agreed more.

Pumat Sol had heard the name of Gilmore, though it was one that wasn’t spoken of too much in Wildemount. But seeing the man who bore the name, since no one could dare copy such a personality, was another matter too. He was visiting the Invulnerable Vagrant, browsing around with an eye on the wares and pleasant smile on his face.

The smile grew brighter when he met with the shop owner, even more to see the “help” Pumat had in his shop.

“Well, this is indeed a surprise to see so many...like-minded enchanters.” The tease made Pumat offer back a smile, since it was true that they all quite knew what the other was thinking. “And the wares in your shop are quite good too. I am Gilmore, of Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. May I get your name?”

“Pumat Sol, and I’ve heard a bit about you and your stores too. Mighty impressive.”

A chuckle from Gilmore warmed Pumat within his chest, finding that it was pleasant rather than patronizing. The man was very pleasant to be around and quite handsome. Pumat rarely had time to deal with people other than customers, but with the celebration in town nearly already emptying his stocks, some time had been opened up.

“Thank you for the compliment, though I am curious to see what else you may have that is left. I am even more so curious to see what you can do with such help as yourselves.”

There was a tone in that voice that sparked up a sensation up Pumat’s spine, in a very good way. The twinkle in Gilmore’s eyes informed him that his feelings about the matter wasn’t misunderstood. Well, Pumat definitely didn’t know when the last time he had managed to spend personal time with someone, especially not the way that Gilmore was asking. But he also wouldn’t say “no” to it either.

“Follow me,” he instructed, calling next for his clones, “Pumat #2, can you come with me? Pumat #3, you watch over the store.” His voice echoed back both “Alright, Pumat Prime,” before one stepped up to the counter from the back room and another followed Pumat Sol and Gilmore up the stairs.

It didn’t take long once they were up inside of Pumat’s room for Gilmore to find out just how handy it was to have clones of oneself. Especially if the clones were of large firbolgs that had cocks to match. 

Pumat enjoyed having him in between himself and his clone, feeling how tight the man was around both of the cocks inside of Gilmore. He would have thought to be more careful, but Gilmore had brought his own special creations to Zadash, including some useful lube as well that was enchanted to help Pumat definitely agreed with him on both the usefulness and how ingenious of a product it was as he continued to thrust up inside of him.

“Mmm, never had two of the same cocks inside of me,” Gilmore moaned out, hands gripping hard to the shoulders of Pumat #2 that he faced, while Pumat his hand wrapped around Gilmore’s own hard cock.

“Perks of the job,” Pumat replied back, enjoying feeling the chuckled run through Gilmore’s body and against his chest. Definitely useful to have to thoroughly fuck someone.


	8. Keyleth/Avantika, dominant Tempest!Keyleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Keyleth/Avantika
> 
> Suggestion: jewishyasha (on tumblr) asked for "Avantika/Keyleth 👀"
> 
> Honestly, I just wanted to write free-wandering Tempest!Keyleth who is a force of nature that turns Avantika on. So I did~

There was something magnetic about this woman who had appeared almost like one of the gods of the pantheon before her. The fiery red of her hair and the look of power in her eyes would have made any weaker man quiver. Some of her crew did so, still trying to keep a brave face with such fear in their hearts for this woman of natural power.

But Avantika was not like them. She stared at this woman and saw the raw power. She _craved_ that power.

“Come, allow me to speak with you in private,” she asked, keeping her tone receptive and charming. The woman gave her a softer smile in return and showed the small cracks in her power. Avantika did not want to fully exploit them, but they could come in handy later on.

With a small nod of her head, red hair spilling over her shoulders like freed blood, she answered back, “Sounds delightful.” There was an edge to her voice, like a breeze heralding a storm.

Avantika felt the shivers from hearing it just as she would on the sea. 

She ordered her crew back to their posts, making sure to give them a good enough look to stir them into action. Once she glanced back to the woman, she nodded back and gestured for her to follow to her cabin. The bare footsteps against the worn deck of the _Squall-Eater_ echoed the hard drops of rain. Like a war drum of a ship.

Her own heart beat to those steps.

Once inside of her cabin, the tension between them grew worse. There was an electric charge in the air, like it had been when the woman appeared. Avantika could see how the woman knew she felt it. There was a small curl of a smirk within her smile. So, Avantika returned it back and reached for a bottle of wine she had. 

She poured them both a glass and raised hers once it was full, “I never did get the name of my newest “passage.””

The fiery red-head smiled back with that sharp smile and raised her own glass, “Keyleth.” Keyleth pronounced her own name like the rolling tides, and Avantika found herself being swept away.

It took another look above the rim of their separate wine glasses to know where this meeting was going to go. However, Keyleth found her out at sea was a bit concerning. But as long as she paid proper respect to the captain, then there was no need to worry just yet.

And paid she did.

Avantika found herself being pushed back on her own bed after the wine was finished. Like a gale against a shed. Keyleth’s hands were pulling at the captain’s clothing, just barely keeping herself from ripping them off. Avantika, instead, pushed her leg up between Keyleth’s to tease her, earning a near growling groan in response. That spurned her own to pull down the woman into a heated kiss as Keyleth finally exposed her breasts.

Keyleth’s mouth took to Avantika’s breasts, and the captain felt she could go into the next life just from it. Usually she wouldn’t be so easily swayed by simply that, but there was a heat and a charge that lingered in every touch, every bite, and every kiss. While Keyleth suck and left darkening marks on her chest, one of her hands even moved lower to slip inside of Avantika’s pants, making the woman arch up into that touch.

If there was heat before underneath her skin, then now it felt like an inferno now. Keyleth sucked on her breasts, teasing her nipples with her tongue, and rubbed her fingers against her wet folds, pinching and sliding through the growing wetness. She was doing everything to draw out any and all the moans from Avantika, and she allowed it to happen willfully and gladly.

A force of nature shouldn’t be ignored or denied, Avantika had learned that long ago.


	9. Avantika/Ripley, bounded sex and implied gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Avantika/Ripley
> 
> Suggestion: "Your "pirate route" suggestion inspired me (and sorry for sending too many prompts). Ripley needs passage (either right after she was ousted from the Empire or after Vox Machina saved White Stone) but she is sort on cash. Luckily, Avantika is willing to accept an alternative form of payment. Whether this is just Ripley servicing Avantika for the road or if she serves as entertainment for the entire crew is up to you, but heavy BDSM although I would enjoy a gang bang."
> 
> I really wanted to write more, but I also didn't want to unfairly write more for this prompt than the others. But I do enjoy writing women domming so there is that. Ripley has to earn her place on the Squall-Eater, and Avantika makes sure she knows that. Also, kind of heavily implied dubious consent too, so be warned.

Ripley knew that trusting pirates had been her first mistake in a long line of many of them.

The second would have been allowing them to negotiate the terms of the deal she had in getting passage away from now two continents that spurned her presence.

The third mistake was the final one. The last mistake was being tied up within her “quarters” as it were and “asked” of her to spread her legs wide or open her mouth to receive her “payment for passage.”

She hadn’t thought the captain joking when the woman in charge said that her passage wouldn’t be free of charge. With no gold or any metal to pay, Ripley understood how this was going to go. Of course, she wasn’t overjoyed having to become a service woman to such a captain, but to be spared having to continue running would be a boon.

During the first night together, the captain bound her wrists and ankles together to keep her from moving and promptly shoved Ripley’s face between her legs and ordered her to lick until her tongue could fall out of her mouth from all the work. Ripley wanted to bite at those sensitive folds, knowing that would certainly release the hold on her hair. But her pride would just have to forfeit itself if she was to continue on this ship.

So, she did as ordered, licking and sucking away until her neck ached with the angle. Avantika did not let go when her body shudder with climax, or the next few times either. Ripley earned a chin and neck dripping with fluids that were a mix of her own drool and Avantika’s wetness. 

Once Avantika seemed satisfied after a few orgasms, she let go of Ripley’s hair and let her drop back. A soft cry out, from landing on her bound wrists and ankles, caused the pirate captain to chuckle and soon pressed her boot up against Ripley’s clothed crotch, pressing and teasing the bound woman. There was a delightful sense of control that Ripley could understand and also hate being directed at her. Of course, the press of the boot against her own unfortunately arousal made her weakly moan out through a curled frown.

Not that it mattered much to Avantika, massage her foot still and pressing it more to hear more of those moans. She only stopped when the clothing under the sole of her boot turned dark after Ripley climaxed.

“I knew you would like your arrangement of payment,” the captain smirked, removing her boot and calling for a few of her crewmates to come in. The men all grinned toothy grins at Ripley, making her realizing through the post orgasm-haze that they must have been listening in. Listening in as their captain first had her turn with the newest passenger aboard the _Squall-Eater_.

“I’m sure I will be _delighted_ with them, Captain,” Ripley spat back to the other woman, who just merely grinned back and settling down in one of the chairs in the room without putting any pants back on. They held their heated gazes together until Ripley was finally taken out of the room and to another.

This one definitely was more like what she would expect on a pirate ship. Small, sparsely furnished, and smelled a bit musky. But that wasn’t real main concern when she was dropped unceremoniously on what passed as the bed within the small room. Ripley glanced up to the two men, who returned her glare with lusty looks on their faces, and knew that she had much work to do on this ship.


	10. Raishan/Beau, sex and possessive thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Raishan/Beau
> 
> Suggestion: jewishyasah (on tumblr): "Raishan and Beau. I know I'm late but. Raishan"
> 
> Of course I was very interested in this prompt, mainly because women and dragons. It was also another that I could have and would have made longer had I enough time to wax how Raishan would have loved to keep Beau around. Because that dragon lovess powerful woman, especially when she can keep them to herself.

Raishan wondered that in her centuries of life, what compelled her to certain mortals. Most bored her, since they were easy to figure out. Power, gold, godhood, it was all the same for them. She knew of them, traveled the world to learn more and scorn Melora’s name.

And yet there were some that interested her far beyond indignant curiosity.

The first being that redheaded druid who dared to match her and spoke to her so commonly. Of course, Raishan felt that growing interest about such a mortal willing to speak to her like that. It ended, however, without much else when the dragon in disguise managed to slip away.

Maybe Keyleth would come after her…

A thought for a different time. Right now, Raishan’s thoughts swirled about how to make this mortal worship her. All dragons love a good worship, and this mortal seemed to be eager to do so -though she did not know who or what she was with.

“Are you-” the human named Beau asked with a stutter in her voice. Her tongue must be so thick after Raishan had found it during their kisses. But she didn’t say anything about how the other’s words nearly stuck together and fell heavy from her lips. 

Raishan instead looked up from her position below this woman and wondered what she would do if she knew the truth. Would she be so embarrassed? Or would she kneel before her naked form and worship every inch of her? 

Such delicious ideas those were, making her lick her lips before teasing Beau’s lips with her tongue.

“Please, don’t let me instruct you on the ways of pleasure. Enjoy yourself,” Raishan suggested, even going so far to tease her leg between Beau’s, teasing the growing heat she had smelled even before they tumbled together in bed. All of this woman smelled sweet, not like food but of true _sweetness_. A sweetness that Raishan wanted to enjoy and not devour. At least, not the usual way of doing so.

Beau nodded, soon glancing down as she grabbed with one of her hands one of the breasts and wrapped her lips around the nipple of the other. She worked her hand into massaging the softness and flicked her tongue against the hardening point. For her work, it earned soft breathy moans from Raishan, hearing the woman toss her head back as she did. Of course, Beau glanced up to see just how the woman looked, but she quickly found her head being pushed down further against the breast.

“Keep going, mmm, you really are _talented_ with your mouth, young Beau.”

Raishan could feel the rising blush on Beau’s skin, the heat leeching away into her own human-looking body. It felt so good, wanting to feel those lips everywhere on her softer skin now. How good it would feel, knowing the human knew nothing of what was underneath such soft flesh. It made Raishan giddy, nearly showing Beau just an ounce of her truer self.

But she didn’t want to spoil the surprise, yet.

Oh yes, there would soon be time for her to do that. Have Beau’s mouth kissing and tracing the green scales peeking out from underneath her soft flesh, the teeth that would mark the human until no one could say she wasn’t claimed by a dragon, and soon she how much Beau would enjoy being pleased by a dragon’s tail.

Oh yes indeed. Raishan groaned when she felt Beau’s other hand began its curious travels between her legs and the heat that was much hotter than most normal women. She would definitely enjoy playing and having so much pleasure with her. Because she certainly wasn’t going to give Beau up that easily.

A dragon never easily gives up its treasured pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad that I managed to get these all done before Jan. 1. I hope you all enjoyed reading them and look out for more stuff in the coming year as well.
> 
> Hope you all have a happy New Year~!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will be posting two chapters a day, right up until the new year! I figure it would be a nice gift to all my lovely followers on Tumblr and readers that what to see some really crackships. I figured it would also be a unique writing experience to with characters that haven't or will never meet. Hope you enjoy your favorites of these!
> 
> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! I would love to here more on what you all think of this new series and general smut!


End file.
